<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Kill The Demons Inside Me, What Will Be left? by theboywiththearabstrap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212560">If I Kill The Demons Inside Me, What Will Be left?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboywiththearabstrap/pseuds/theboywiththearabstrap'>theboywiththearabstrap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Danger Days Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Totally Not Projecting Onto Party Again, its okay its not the best, party is fucked up :/, the kobra kid is a Good Sibling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboywiththearabstrap/pseuds/theboywiththearabstrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "character a gets drunk and starts self harming, and character b finds them. how do they react?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kobra Kid &amp; Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Danger Days Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Kill The Demons Inside Me, What Will Be left?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>party they/them<br/>kobra he/him xe/xeir</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time newsie dropped him back to the diner, it was almost midnight.</p>
<hr/><p>The kobra kid made xeir way inside slowly, carefully, doing xeir best not to walk into the walls- xeir sunglasses were no use in the dark, and so xe were practically <em> blind </em>. </p><p>It took him a couple of embarrassingly pathetic attempts before he managed to find the light switch, and finally see clearly.</p>
<hr/><p>On the kitchen counter, there was a note, written in jet’s familiar scrawl. Xe skimmed it over. </p><p>Ghoul had taken the girl to medusa’s for the night, whilst jet was at hot chimps (probably binge watching rom-coms again- the two had an almost terrifying obsession with When Harry Met Sally, and the less said about Flashdance, the better). So that left-</p>
<hr/><p>“Party?”</p><p>Silence. Kobra considered the idea that they were asleep, but quickly dismissed it. They rarely slept without anyone around; he wasn’t entirely sure why, but it made sense in a strange sort of way.</p><p>“Redhead?” Xe tried again.</p><p>A slight whimper this time, coming from the back room. </p><p>He approached the door slowly, not wanting to disturb them more than necessary. </p><p>“Honey, are you there?”</p><p>Xe peered into the room, and gasped.</p><p>The overpowering smell of blood-and-alcohol nearly brought tears to xeir eyes.</p><p>It was dark, but the light from the doorway showed enough. Bottles, everywhere, surrounded by tiny fragments of glass that glinted in the artificial light. A knife, covered in dried crimson, grasped tightly in a blood soaked fist.</p><p>And, in the midst of it all, the sobbing, bleeding drunken mess that was his sibling. </p><p>“Hey. Redhead. Can you hear me right now?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Hey.” Xe talked softly, in the same tone one would use on a wounded animal. </p><p>Kobra edged closer.</p><p>“Hey. Its rattlesnake. Can you talk right now?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He continued moving closer, stopping an inch or two before party. Xeir hands were tentatively held over their shoulder, the knowledge that they depended a lot on physical touch battling with the absolute dread at the thought of hurting them.</p><p>Suddenly, xe felt something collapse into xeir lap, and it took a couple of seconds to register that it was xeir sibling. He automatically starting running his fingers through their hair, doing his best to be as gentle as possible.</p>
<hr/><p>They sat there for destroya knows how long, the kobra kid rocking his sibling back and forth, murmuring comforting nonsense in their ear. A detached, distant part of xeir brain was acutely aware of the fact that xe should probably clean the cuts<em> (there was</em> <em>literal </em>blood <em>soaking into xeir shirt)</em>, and that at some point the two of them would need to talk about this, but that wasn’t what party needed right now.</p><p>They needed comfort, and witch damn him if he wasn’t going to do his very best to help them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>